Battle For The Heavens
by TheLadyofTheGreyVale
Summary: The Gods must sit back and watch one mortal lead an army of people who have turned their backs on him and they dont like it. Can Hera protect her children from the wrath of Zeus? Can Zeus prevent another war of the gods and protect the ones he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Immortals or its characters.**

**Ok so I know that elements in this story are going to be wrong, that some of the myths will be muddled up but this is purely a fiction story. This story is simply something I had dreamt after I saw the movie the first time, so forgive me if it's a little weird.**

**~X+X~**

When the world was still young, long before man or beast roamed these lands, there was a war in the heavens. Immortals, once thought incapable of death, had discovered that they had the power to kill one another. Lost in this war was a weapon of unimaginable power, the Epirus bow. The victors declared themselves Gods, while the vanquished were renamed Titans and forever imprisoned within the bowels of mount Tartarus. Eons passed, mankind flourished and the Great War receded from memory. But the evil that once was, has re-emerged.

Hera stood on the edge of Olympus watching as her husband disguised as an old man sat talking to a young boy, The boys name was Theseus, Son of Poseidon and a foul mortal who had raped Aethra, his mother, because his mother had been raped no man in their village would marry her and they were quickly cast aside as undesirables. Hera had discovered the boy after a visit from the fates who had given her a prophecy, they had told her about a boy born of both land and sea who would become the man that would save all of Greece from the evil that will one day be unleashed upon her, Hera had told Zeus about the prophecy and together they watched the mortals waiting for that one boy. For Theseus.

That's how she came to be standing on the edge of Olympus watching as Zeus sat on a rock in his mortal form watching young Theseus practice his sparring on a tree, she was so lost in her thoughts she was startled by a voice breaking the silence around her.

"Is that the Boy, Mother?" Athena asked quietly as she stopped next to her to pear over the edge. Turning her attention away from the mortal she studied the Beautiful young women next to her. Flowing blonde hair that was sent cascading down her back, lightly sun kissed skin, and beautiful yet slightly troubled looking sky blue eyes.

"What troubles you my sweet?" Hera asked as she took Athena's hand and gently led her over to a nearby seat made out of white marble.

"I do not understand what you and father see in the mortal, why is he so important?" Athena asked looking ahead of her but not at Hera.

"You must have faith in your Father and I" Hear replied placing a finger under her chin, guiding her head to look at her. "All will make sense to you soon" Athena sighed nodding her head. Not too far away from them a small cough signalled that someone had approached them. Looking up at the new comer Hera gave Poseidon a small nod before turning back to Athena placing both her hands on either side of her face and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Getting up from the bench Hera walked over to Poseidon who quickly put a hand on the small of her back and lead her to a large stone room. In the centre of the room there was a giant floating map of the world with small objects moving around on it, around the map there were 12 stone chairs forming a U shape, at the head of the U were two large stone thrones one had a carving of a thunder bolt on the back and the other had a peacock feather carved into it. Standing around the map stood three hooded figures that upon hearing the young queens footsteps turned and bowed.

"My queen we have had another prophesy" one of the fates said.

"Is it of the boy?" asked the queen who walked over to her stone throne, sparing a quick glance at Poseidon who had seated himself in the stone chair to the left of Hera's the one with a small triton carved on it.

"Yes and No" replied the second fate "it involves the child and the Epirus Bow"

"The Bow...but that cannot be...I hid the bow where no Mortal or immortal being will find it" Hera cried out.

"When the boy reaches his Twenty Second year, evil will be unleashed across all of Greece spearing no-one" the third fate said.

"If the boy fails, Greece will fall and war will have reached the heavens" the first fate ended.

"A war? With who?" Questioned Poseidon.

"Titians" that one word made the air still, and the two gods tense up.

"...what do we do with this knowledge" asked Poseidon.

"When the time comes, there is a Monastery, the Sybelline Monastery, in it is a child named Phaedra she is an oracle, when the time comes and only then send her a vision, I expect the boy will need some assistance... as for the Titians...we tell Zeus and hold a council with the other Gods... if war is coming to the heavens we will need all the help we can get." Poseidon nodded in agreement, excusing himself from the room and the three fates bowed once more before disappearing from the room also.

Sighing Hera stood up and walked behind the thrones to an arched window that took up the whole wall gazing out at the whole of Olympus she lost herself in her thoughts, it wasn't until she felt the warmth of someone else's body behind her and arms snake their way around her waist that she snapped out of her thoughts finally noticing that the sky had grown considerably darker. Just how long had she been standing there?

"What are you thinking about?" Zeus asked her kissing her cheek softly.

"The fates came to see me" she whispered turning around in his arms "they had another prophecy" she studied his face before she went on.

"About Theseus?" Zeus asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Yes and no" Hera whispered.

"If not the boy then what?" he asked gently caressing his face.

"It involves both Theseus and the Epirus Bow. When Theseus reaches his twenty second year, evil will be unleashed across all of Greece, spearing no-one"

"But we know this; we knew that Theseus would one day be a great Asset to Greece"

Taking a step back from Zeus, Hera continued "But if Theseus fails and the Bow is found Greece _will _fall and War will find its way to the heavens"

"War...in the heavens...but that's impossible...that could only happen if..."

"Titians" she finished for him giving him a mournful look. Looking over at her he gently grabbed her face between his hands, rubbing his hand over a small scar just under her right eye.

"Theseus will not fail, I have faith in him, he _can_ lead his people!" giving her one last look he pulled her lips to his and kissed her with so much passion the skies rumbled.

**~X+X~**

**Thanks for reading ^_^ let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Immortals or its characters.**

**Please forgive me for this being soooo late :/ but I would like to give a big thank you to First Lady Lestat, Dark Alana and Black-Sakura-44 for your reviews they really helped me get motivated to write this chapter, and thank you to those who either added this story to their favourites or story alerts :D a BIG thank you to all!**

**~X+X~**

"Have you seen Athena Mother?" Ares questioned Approaching Hera as she gazed out over the mortals. "We need her assistance coming up with a battle strategy" 

"You're sister is not here Ares, but I assure you upon her return I shall send her to you and you brothers" Hera replied without looking up.

"No need I shall look for her when she returns" he told her before walking off leaving the young queen where he found her. Hera stood watching over her daughter as she conversed with her father amongst the mortals.

"Reveal yourself" Zeus commanded as he felt a presence nearby, watching his surrounding closely he saw the statue by the temple doors slowly come to life, revealing Athena.

"Father" Athena acknowledged the man standing before her.

"Athena" came Zeus's surprised reply.

"Zeus" Athena Bowed only to be stopped by god as he walked up to her.

"No need for formalities. None of the other gods are looking? Are they?" moving his arm out to prove the point. "Well maybe one person is" Athena let a small giggle escape her lips.

"What?"

"When you walked to here, just now, you actually looked like a father or maybe a grandfather" Athena giggled again making Zeus chuckle as a smirk played on his lips, only to have it disappear as the sound of mortals could be heard not too far from where they stood maybe just over the other side of the rock wall.

"We must tread carefully here. Heed the law, none of the mortals on earth should witness us in our immortal form" Zeus explained guiding Athena closer to the wall.

"But father you've come dangerously close. You've been influencing the boy, Theseus, for years" Athena said clearly confused about her father's actions.

"Yet as one of them, never as a god, only his friend"

"Why him?" Athena asked hoping to get the answer her mother would give her.

"He does not fear danger, nor pain, defeat or ridicule. He fears only the failure to defend that which he holds dear. His loved ones" she explained caressing her face gently "if there is one human who can lead them against Hyperion, it would be Theseus. But it must be his choice" with that explained Zeus took hold of Athena's arm gently and together they disappeared in a flash of golden light.

**~X+X~**

"You would have me stay here and watch!" Hera yelled at Zeus as she threw her day dress on the bed.

"I only want to keep you safe and protected from the titans" Zeus tried to reason with her.

"But you would gladly send our children down there!" Hera shrieked hitting Zeus in the chest as he came over to her.

"Yes, Ares is the god war, Hercules the god of strength, Apollo is a strong warrior and Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" he told her grabbing her wrists and locking them in front of his chest.

"Just remember Zeus, I will not stand by and watch my children get slaughtered" Hera threatened before yanking her wrists from his grasp and storming off towards the balcony. She stood there on the balcony watching the stars silently until she felt Zeus's presence in the doorway.

"I will stay here, watching from beyond the gates, but if anything happens do not think that I will not hesitate to intervene" she whispered.

"I wouldn't be surprised in the least if you did" he answered from the doorway. Turning away from the stars Hera watched Zeus study her before holding out his hand beckoning her to him with his eyes. Walking up to him Hera wrapped her arms around his waist leaning into his strong chest, sighing with contentment as Zeus placed soft kisses along her exposed shoulder. Taking a step back from him Hera took his hand and guided him over to their bed where he picked her up placing her softly on the bed.

_Screams of pain, agony, of the dying was everywhere all around her was chaos, Hyperion's army spared no one. Innocent men, women and children were being slaughtered left, right and center. In the middle of all the chaos Hera saw two masked men, one holding a middle aged woman down on her knees while the other held a knife to her throat, Hera was about to take a step forward to get a better look at the woman's face when from behind her someone had screamed no halting the movement of the guy with the knife. Turning around she witnessed Theseus cut down any man who gets in his way almost effortlessly as he made his way towards the woman. Only he didn't make it he was ambushed by 4 men and a net, as a man in a hideous walked up behind the woman grabbing a fist full of her hair and bringing a knife back to her neck. _Hyperion _Hera thought to herself._

"_Witness Hell" Hyperion said to Theseus as he brought the knife across her throat slicing it and letting her fall to the dirt. Theseus's anguished cry broke Hera's heart tearing through her very core until he was silenced by a sharp kick to the head._

Bolting up right in bed Hera gasped for breath still haunted by her dream. Surely it was just a dream brought on by all the stress of an oncoming war; she was shaken from her thoughts by Zeus placing a hand on her knee.

"What is it?"

"Theseus" Hera replied as she threw her legs over the side of the bed, quickly changing in to the dress lying nearby before running out of the room and through the palace towards the edge of Olympus where they could gaze out over the mortals, watching them. Upon her arrival Hera was greeted by the sight of her children and Poseidon looking over the edge.

"What happened?" Hera asked moving over to stand beside Ares.

"Hyperion's army has attacked the Kolpos Peninsula" Hercules answered from his spot on the small wall.

"Mother are you alright?" Apollo asked concerned that Hera had grown considerably paler as she watched the mortals. Hera stood in shock as she watched her dream unfold before her eyes. _It was his mother; this will test his faith in us _she thought.

"Hyperion's legions show no mercy. They have destroyed every holy shrine in their quest for the Epirus bow. It is only a matter of time before they find it" Athena said her eyes fixed on the mortals.

"I hid the bow myself in hopes that no mortal or immortal will every find it, it is far too powerful. It should never have been made" Hera said looking over at Hercules for the last part. "But I fear you may be right"

"I've noticed their king, takes the greatest of care with all the women who carry a child and personally see's to their slaughter. He ventures to eradicate Hellenic's future" Athena went on

"They honour no rules of engagement" Ares added in.

"Effective, at least thus far" Zeus said walking down the stone steps towards them.

"Effective? Cowardly" Ares told him clearly not pleased with what his father said.

"Ares" Hera warned.

"That Maybe. But Hellenic's have yet adapt, and until they do..." Zeus began.

"Isn't it time to intervene, Zeus? How can you stomach baring witness to such atrocity whilst doing nothing?" Ares demanded ignoring his mothers warning.

"Ares!" Hera warned again this time placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I obey the law. No god shall interfere in the affairs of man, unless the titans are released. If we are to expect mankind to have faith in us, then we must have faith in them. We must allow them to use their own free will" Zeus explained studying Ares displeased face.

"And what if they unearth the bow?" Hercules questioned glancing at Hera who was watching Zeus giving him a small nod as if telling him to continue

"If any of you come to the aid of man or otherwise influence the affairs of mankind as a god, the punishment will be death" Zeus commanded looking over at everyone to make sure they understood before walking but up the stairs. Hera's hand slowly slipped off of Ares shoulder shocked at Zeus's new law. Looking over at Poseidon's unreadable face then at the shocked and confused faces of her children, before turning and briskly walking off to find Zeus shouting a warning not to do anything before she got back over her shoulder.

"The death penalty?" Hera questioned as she walked towards Zeus who was sitting on a bench in the gardens.

"If it means that they will not interfere with the mortals" Zeus replied not looking at her.

"Look at me" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips "look at me Zeus! Can you live with yourself if you kill your own child?"

"No it would kill me inside, but I will have to learn to live with it" Zeus sighed placing his head in his hands.

"So you are still going to enforce this law?" she questioned

"What would you have me do? If I didn't how do you suppose the other gods would react, do you think they will listen to future laws?"

"You do what you have too, but I will be doing what I have to as a mother too" Hera said before storming off.

**~X+X~**

**Ok I know its short but I hope it holds you over till after Easter :) please R&R I always love hearing what you guys think. Happy Easter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Immortals or its characters.**

**Oh My Gosh I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have had a severe case of writers block :/ which has hopefully gone away. I would like to give a big thank you to immortalgodofwar, Cato and Katniss Forever and DTaylor201989 for your amazing reviews. A big thank you to EMPG22HoPe, Katara Melody Cullen, Silverdragon-023, Chantelle Cullen for adding my story to their favourites. And I want to give a huge thank you to everyone that added it to alerts and just took the time to read it :)**

"The sea is still my Kingdom Brother! You would do well to remember that!" Poseidon threatened rising up from his seat to stand in front of Zeus. Hera and Zeus had been in the meeting hall sitting in their thrones while the fates discussed what was to become of Theseus future when Poseidon had stormed into the room covered in thick oil from the dark seas, upon seeing this chaos had erupted, the fates disappeared and Hera was left sitting on her throne watching the two brothers arguing.

"Do not test me Poseidon, I would not enjoy meeting out your punishment"

"If I want to go for a swim, then swim I shall" Poseidon said before brushing past Zeus heading towards the bathhouse leaving a trail of black footprints behind him.

"He does have a point my love" Hera said walking over to her husband and placing a small hand on his arm.

"I know, but if my own brother cannot follow my laws then how will everyone else?" sighed Zeus clearly annoyed at his brother, throwing his hands in the air he cried out before walking out of the room leaving Hera with her thoughts and Poseidon's muddy footprints.

**~X+X~**

"Athena! Ares!" Hera yelled out as she found her children sitting by the edge of Olympus talking to one another. Startled by the sudden loud voice the children looked up to see their fuming mother striding towards them.

"I think I will just go and sharpen my sword, I have to see Hephaestus anyway." Apollo said before quickly abandoning his spot on the wall and rushing off into the city.

"Hercules leave us" Hera dismissed Hercules who gave his siblings a sympathetic look before rushing off after his brother.

"What is the matter mother?" Ares asked half knowing that their mother had somehow found out what they had done.

"What is the matter? I specifically told you two not to do anything with the mortals! Did you not hear what your father said?" Hera yelled at them.

"But we didn't actually interfere with the mortals Mother, we never left Olympus" Athena defended

"No instead you influenced your uncle into doing so. Do you know what position you have put your father in?"

"Father cannot punish Poseidon" Ares said

"The sea is Poseidon's domain" Athena finished.

"The sea may be Poseidon's domain but Zeus is still King" Hera sighed "his word is law, sware to me you will not defy your father again, sware to me" Hera pleaded to Athena and Ares "I can't bear to lose a child, do you hear me"

"Yes Mother" Ares replied placing a hand on her cheek before picking up his helmet and walking off.

"I promise mother" Athena said placing a kiss on Hera's cheek before leaving as well. Hera watched Athena' s retreating form before she crumpled down the marble wall behind her until she reached the ground, sobs racking her small frame.

"My Queen?" came a small voice beside her.

"I'm losing them" She sobbed to the fate not looking up.

"Losing who My Queen?"

"My children, they will defy the laws of their king and shall be punished for it" Her sobs growing stronger. "I just want to protect them, and I don't know how when they won't listen to me"

"There is a way to protect them My Queen" the Fate said sitting down in front of Hera.

"What? What is it; please tell me I beg of you" Hera grabbed onto one of the fates wrinkled old hands.

"The fates, we can help, we can change the fate of your children"

"How? Zeus declared..."

"Zeus declared the death of those who defy his laws, this is true, but the dead belong to Hades"

"What are you saying that you would give my children to Hades?"

"No my Queen, they wouldn't belong to Hades nor would they be dead, think of it more like a time of reflection with their uncle"

"Oh...if they break the law they will be punished by Zeus who will think that he has killed them, but instead merely sent them to the underworld to stay with Hades in order to learn a lesson" Hera smiled as she comprehended what the fate had just told her. "this will work not only will the law breaker learn a lesson but so will Zeus and I would not have to mourn the loss of a child"

"Exactly My Queen, do you suppose 10 years will be long enough to learn a lesson?"

"I think it would be plenty" Hera laughed as she stood straightening her dress and whipping away her tears. "Thank you for your help, I am forever in your debt"

"We Fates live to serve you My Queen" The fate smiled before bidding the Queen farewell and disappearing.

**~X+X~**

Hera stood outside Ares' Room waiting for him to answer his door, she hadn't seen him at the feast that night and now that she was thinking about it she hadn't seen Athena either. Opening his door slowly she walked into the room calling out to him. Hera walked into his bedroom and saw several things out of place the alarming part was his helmet and war hammer were missing.

"They promised" she hissed before exiting the room in a hurry, heading towards the edge of Olympus. Upon her arrival she was greeted by the last little glimpse of Athena disappearing over the edge and Hercules leaning over to watch.

"Stay up here" Hera orders him as she followed her children over the edge. The feeling of free falling was something Hera would never get use to that and watching the mortal world rush towards her at alarming speeds, she never liked visiting the mortals because the only way down was the free fall, these things were not natural to Hera like they were to the other gods, Hera was born a Mortal just like Theseus. The first thing Hera noticed when she landed was Theseus and a slave around the same age as him huddled on the floor scared and confused, the second was the smell of death radiating from the bodies that were missing their heads and the third thing was Ares and Athena aiding the mortals.

"You swore to me, you both swore to me you would not interfere!" Hera was furious at them. But before anyone could mutter a word a deafening thunder crack shook the heavens as Zeus landed before them. Athena and Ares looked on in fear as Zeus took in the scene before him; taking a deep breath Zeus stepped down from the broken pillar he landed on and walked towards Athena.

"Forgive me Father, forgive me" Athena begged dropping down to her knees in fear spearing a glance at her mother who had taken a step back from them.

"I only broke the law to protect the mortal" Zeus who hadn't spoken a word since his arrival whipped his head around to look at his Son.

"Ares don't..."Hera warned taking a step towards him in panic.

"Hera stay where you are" Zeus demand in a voice that made her stop in her tracks and look at him, her eyes bristling with tears pleading with him not harm him. Sending her an anguished look turned to the nearest fire pit picking up a burning chain he whirled around chain raised high sending it cracking into Ares who was sent flying into the wall behind him by the force. Hera let out a muffled shriek as she watched her son disappear into the rock face before her legs gave out under her sending her knees smashing into the rocky floor below her the tears now flowing down her cheeks, she looked up at Zeus who was still looking at where he last saw Ares before getting up and going to Athena's side pulling her to her chest in a motherly embrace, still watching Zeus's moves and still aware of the now terrified mortals shielding themselves from the god.

"No god will ever again come to your aid. You are Alone!" Zeus yelled his voice full of pain. Turning he faced Theseus before continuing. "Do, you understand, Mortal? I have faith in you, Theseus. Prove me right. Lead your people"

With that being said he turned from Theseus to look at Hera who was still cradling a weeping Athena his eyes almost pleading with her to forgive him, instead she looked away, helped Athena up and disappeared in a crack of golden light leaving Zeus to send one last look at what was left of his son before he too disappeared in a crack of golden light.

**~X+X~**

**Ok hopefully this makes up for not updating in a long time. A couple of things I just want to point out are 1.) I know in the movie Ares actually dies but I didn't want to completely write them out of the store, cause then I would need them if I was to make a sequel. And 2.) I know Hera wasn't actually born a mortal that part I just made up for the story. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter it took forever for me to beat this one out please tell me what you think I love hearing from you guys. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonus chapter just because I have had a sudden burst of inspiration :D**

**I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to read and review! **

"Mother!" Hercules said rushing to Hera's side as soon as she and Athena had returned to Olympus "What happened?"

"Take your sister to her room" Hera ignored his question as she gently handed Athena over into Hercules waiting arms where he lead her away from the edge only looking back once to look at Zeus as he returned.

"Hera" Zeus Whispered, voice cracking with emotion. Hera didn't turn around, she didn't say anything, and instead she started up the marble stairs heading to her room.

"Hera pleases!" Zeus cried out the pain in his voice making Hera's heart break. But she wouldn't turn around, she wouldn't look at him, he had sent their son away.

Hera walked into their room noticing the Nymphs had already laid out her mourning clothes and now stood patiently by the foot of her bed to help their Queen change. She just stood there completely numb as the nymphs began to remove her current dress letting the soft silks fall to the floor pooling at her feet before being snatched up and taken away, instead of the rich gold dresses she usually wore the silent Sprites set to work covering Hera in a flowing silk dress as black as the night with golden flakes covering the material before taking half of her long red curls and pulling it up into a bun for her veil to sit in while the rest cascaded freely down her back. Once she was dressed Hera left her room to find her broken family.

**~X+X~**

Hera watched from where she was standing on the balcony above as Poseidon placed Ares Hammer on the Shrine, Zeus weeping softly on a bench behind her. Hera turned to acknowledge her daughter who had come up the stairs to stand by her mother's side; Athena gave Hera a faint smile before turning to her father.

"In peace sons bury their fathers, in war fathers bury their sons" Athena said her voice thick with emotion. "Are we at war father?" at the last part Hera turned to face her husband her breath caught in her throat waiting for his answer but he didn't say anything.

"Hyperion has the bow Athena" Hera said sadly. Zeus looked up at his wife and Daughter mournfully, silently answering her question then before turning his head away from them. Athena nodded her head slightly, accepting their fate before walking back down the stairs leaving Hera alone with Zeus. Seeing Zeus this way was breaking her heart, he had killed his son and it was killing him, their world was falling apart around them.

"Oh my love" Hera wept as she sat down on the bench beside him pulling him to her in an embrace.

"Hera, what have I done" Zeus cried into her chest, Hera hushed him as she softly stroked his head and lightly rubbed circles on his back. Hera Cried then, she cried for her remaining children, she cried for her husband, she cried for her lost son and she cried for their future.

"You have to be strong now" Hera said lift Zeus's head to look at her "we need your strength now more than ever" she told him whipping his tears away with her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Hera my love" Zeus whispered taking her hands in his and placing a soft kiss on them.

"It will be alright, we will be alright. Ares will understand" she replied getting up from the seat and pulling him up with her "But now we have a war to prepare for" Hera started to walk away but was stopped by Zeus grabbing her hand.

"I love you so much, remember that" He told her taking her head in his hands.

"And I you, more then I can bare" she replied bring his head down to hers so she could give him a kiss that he eagerly returned.

**~X+X~**

All the gods and Goddesses of Olympus stood ready in their battle gear waiting for the coming war. Zeus and Hera stood with Poseidon watching Hyperion wage war on Mount Tartarus, watching Theseus Lead his people into battle.

"He is heading to the temple" Hera said as she watched Hyperion take the bow up in to the temple at the top of the mountain.

"Now?" asked Poseidon readying his trident

"Not yet brother, we have to wait until the titans are released" Zeus replied placing a hand on Poseidon's shoulder. Everything became silent and tense as the gods watch Hyperion raise the Epirus bow to the cage imprisoning the titans. This was it the titans had been released, war was here.

"Now it is time brother. Apollo, Athena, Hercules" upon hearing Zeus call them Hera's children sent her brief glances before they disappeared over the side of Olympus quickly followed by Poseidon and lastly Zeus who gave Hera a farewell glance before he too disappeared.

Now was the time Hera had to be strong. Turning around she looked up beyond the gates into the city where she knew the fates were watching her she nodded her head, telling them that it was time. Hera turned back to the fight just in time to see Zeus destroy the Epirus bow, then all hell broke loose titans were appearing faster than they could be cut down.

"Fetch my bow!" Hera ordered to the closest person to her. Artemis handed over a medium sized golden bow with blades attached to the ends and a quiver full of matching golden arrows.

"My Queen we must close the gates" Aphrodite said as she approached Hera.

"No, my children and husband are down there, your king, the gate stays open until they come back" Hera ordered.

"But what if the titans escape the mountain, we must protect the city" Aphrodite protested.

"Then I suggest you prepare for battle, Hermes send for the demi gods" Hera ordered before turning to Artemis "stay here and protect the city the gate stays open until I return." Before Artemis could answer or anyone could stop her Hera had disappeared over the Edge.

**~X+X~**

Hera raised her bow and let countless arrows loose but the titans kept coming, wave after wave of them. Crying out in pain as she felt something sharp slice through her ribs she turned bringing her bow up and slicing through the opposing titan, whirling around on the spot she cut through another one before letting loose a couple more arrows finally making her way over to Hercules but not in time to save him from the titan sneaking up behind him.

"Hercules" Hera screamed out as she watched two titans cut her youngest son down. Raising her bow she let three arrows go before rushing to his side. Hercules was shocked he had never been defeated in battle before, now here he was lying wounded looking up at his worried mother. Reaching a hand up to rest on her cheek Hercules gave Hera a reassuring smile before disappearing in a crack of golden light leaving Hera kneeling on the floor by herself.

"Mother!" Hera heard Apollo shout out followed by another shout from Zeus.

"Hera look out!" spinning around on the spot Hera lunged forward driving the tip of her bow right through a titan, his weapon that was once raised high was sent crashing to the floor. Getting up Hera headed to where she had heard Apollo shout from only to see him leave wounded. Turning she headed around the other side of the prison.

"Zeus we must leave, we are severely out numbered!" Hera yelled over the chaos. Zeus looked over at her and opened his mouth to answer when something caught his attention behind Hera.

"Athena!" He yelled as he watched his only daughter get run through with a spike from the prison. Dropping her bow Hera ran over to her impaled daughter, Zeus right behind her.

"Go! Take her back, I will end this and be right behind you" Zeus said as he lifted Athena off of the spike and handed her to Hera, putting one arm around her shoulder while Hera wrapped one arm around Athena's waist and the other holding onto her hand.

"What about Poseidon?"

"Don't worry about us; we will be fine, just go. Please" Zeus pleaded pushing them away slightly.

"Just come back to us, both of you" Hera said before she disappeared leaving Zeus to climb on top of the Cage. Setting his helmet down on the roof of the cage Zeus pulled to golden hooks out of the cage raising them up as the chain connecting them to the mountain walls became visible. Looking down Zeus watched as Poseidon was ambushed by four titans, quickly becoming overwhelmed. Looking up at his brother Poseidon knew what Zeus had planned.

"Do it!" he cried out as a titan brought a knife down into his thigh. Zeus didn't need to be told twice, with all his strength he pulled on the chains bringing in the mountain walls, collapsing Mount Tartarus in on itself. Just before the mountain swallowed the titans up Zeus and Poseidon Left the cave taking Theseus with them.

**~X+X~**

**Ok so I know this is very short and properly not very good but I felt inspired to write this chapter after I watched the movie again. It sounds like I have reached the end of the movie :/ but do not worry I have plans for at least one more chapter after this one maybe even two...and a sequel :D let me know what you think about the chapter and your thoughts on the sequel!**

greek godesses\Hera

**oh and if the link works then this is what I imagined Hera's mourning dress to look like.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Close the gates!" Zeus demanded as soon as he made it back on Olympus. The nymphs had tended to the wounds on Athena, Hercules and Apollo who were now standing with Hera and the assembled Gods, Goddesses and Demi-Gods. As soon as Zeus and Poseidon arrived and the order was given out four Satyrs hurried to close the gates sealing off Olympus to earth and the rest of the skies.

"What happens now?" Asked Hera rushing to Zeus side.

"Tartarus has collapsed in on itself taking most of the Titans with it" Zeus told her as he placed a bloodied hand on the small of her back leading her back over to the waiting army.

"Most?" she said as she thought over what he had just said.

"Tartarus has been destroyed!" Zeus yelled out so everyone could hear him. "A small army of Titans made it out before it collapsed" Hera stood beside Zeus watching the faces of the Olympians.

"That army is heading this way with one thing on its mind!" He continued "To destroy us. But we will not give them the satisfaction. We will destroy them before they get a chance"

All around them War cries cut through the sky piercing Hera's ears. The Olympians roared weapons held high with such ferocity the marble ground on which they stood shook. Nymphs and Satyrs rushed through the army handing out bronze knives and filling quivers with arrows before disappearing in to the city. Zeus and Hera moved to stand in line Zeus next to Poseidon and Hera stood next to Artemis. From behind them Zeus could hear a disturbance and when he turned around to address it he saw that his army was moving apart making way for who every was walking towards them, from behind Apollo Zeus saw the black hair of his brother Hades. As he stopped in front of Zeus he noticed Hades was dressed in his armour, a deep black colour and pitch fork in hand.

"Brother" Zeus greeted

"Zeus...Poseidon" Hades nodded back to his brothers

"What are you doing here brother; you leave the underworld for no-one" Poseidon Questioned

"I was Persuaded" Hades said motioning to whoever was behind him. Moving aside Hades revealed Ares clutching his war hammer and dressed ready for battle.

"Ares!" Hera gasped as she rushed forward and engulfed Ares in a hug.

"Ares? How?" Zeus said completely at a loss for words. "I thought I..."

"You did" Ares said pulling away from his mother "I woke up and I was with uncle"

"Did you..." Zeus began turning to Hera, who simply shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Ares smiling at him.

"Zeus, my King" Hephaestus yelled out pointing to something behind him. Turning Zeus saw what had cause Hephaestus to call out. The first of the titans where here.

"FOR ZEUS" Ares cried out as he raised his hammer launching forward beginning the charge. He was quickly followed by more war cries and soon the battle had begun. Hera had lost sight of her children as soon as she raised her bow and fired her first shots. She was vaguely aware of Zeus fighting somewhere beside her but she had no time to act on it as a titan rammed into her sending her crashing to the ground, bow flying out of her hand, titan on top of her. The titans raised the bronze knife he had taken from someone and was about to send it down into her chest when Hera reached behind her and grabbed an arrow from her quiver stabbing it into the titans face and shoving it off of her. Standing up her barley dodged another attack, grabbing the bronze knife from the dead titan and spun and brought the knife down, slicing through the titans' neck, effectively removing it from his body. Raising her hand Hera called her bow back to her and knocked some arrows letting them loose into nearby enemies'. Hera cried out in pain as a knife sliced through the flesh of her shoulder, as she turned around the titan fell to the floor revealing Apollo.

"Mother, are you alright?" he asked her as he rushed to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist to support her.

"I'm fine Apollo, what about your siblings?" Hera asked trying to push him away from her.

"It's over" he told her pointing over to where Zeus had just killed the last titan before he looked around falling on to his knees. Hera pushed Apollo away and ran to Zeus side.

"Zeus" She called as she got to his side falling to her knees and taking his head in her hands.

"I'm fine, my Love, I'm fine" he reassured her raising his hand and placing it on one of hers. Helping him up Hera wrapped her arm around his waist as Zeus put his arm around her shoulder and let her lead him back into the city of Olympus. As soon as they entered the city the nymphs rushed at them to heal their wounds.

"Is it over?" Hera Asked Zeus quietly as they sat together letting the Nymphs stitch them back up. All around them Gods and Demi-gods sat being healed by Nymphs, some sat amongst the dead titans too exhausted to move anywhere else, Satyrs moved though the battle field some handing out water skins while the others started to get rid of the bodies, picking them up and dropping them over the edge of Olympus for them to fall into the deepest part of the ocean to be lost.

"Yes, it's over" Zeus whispered as he rested his forehead on Hera's, closing his eyes.

"Thank the Gods" Hera whispered leaning into Zeus. "Thank the Gods"

**~X+X~**

**A/N: That was it! The last Chapter for the story :( not too sure if a sequel will be made yet. I hope you enjoyed it and I want to that everyone that Reviewed, Subscribed and added a Story Alert.**

**Much love, Belle xxx**


End file.
